


Tales of the City (except the city is a zombie apocalypse)

by DarkVictory



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Desus - Freeform, Ficlets, M/M, One-Shots, darus - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVictory/pseuds/DarkVictory
Summary: Just a collection of un-related ficlets too short to stand on their own.  Based on writing prompts to try and get the ol' creative juices flowing!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story title prompt: The Perfect Coffin

Daryl finished barricading the door and turned around to find they were in a coffin showroom.  “Great.  Perfect place to die in.”

“We’re not dying here,” Paul said firmly.  He was checking the windows for a way to escape but each one revealed even more walkers swarming outside. 

“No, this is perfect.  Can make it easier on whoever finds us.”

Paul turned to see Daryl climbing into a dark mahogany casket.  “Are you fucking kidding me?  Get out of there!  Come on, help me find a way out of here!”

“Nope.  This is the perfect ending to this shit day.  We almost died, like, twenty times today, between the walkers and the Saviors, and all for nothing since that Walmart was too overrun to even get inside.  I’m done.”  He fidgeted in the casket, making himself comfortable.  “You know, I got trapped in a funeral home once before and it’s how we lost Beth so I’m pretty sure this is a fucking sign.  Not getting out of this again.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you’re doing this.   _ What  _ is it going to take to make you get up and help me?”

“Nothin’.  Not gettin’ up.”  He folded his arms over the crossbow resting on his chest.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake….”  Paul stormed angrily over to the coffin, leaned in, and kissed Daryl soundly on the lips.  When he pulled away, he noted that though Daryl’s expression was extremely startled, his cheeks were red and his breathing heavy.  “Do you want more of that?”  Daryl nodded, somewhat reluctantly.  “Then get out of this fucking coffin and help me, and you’ll get plenty more when we get back to Alexandria.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story title prompt: The Last Gun

“Shit!” Daryl sank below the hood of the car and threw his handgun down. “I’m out, completely out.”

“I’m…” Paul quickly took stock of his remaining weapons and ammo. “...I have four bullets left in this gun. That’s it.”

Daryl ignored the bullets that continued to hit the car they were hiding behind, and bleakly looked at Paul. They were done for. There were at least a dozen Saviors firing at them, and they had no hope that any of their allies would come to their rescue. They’d had to stray too far from their planned route. 

“Should we…?” Paul gestured toward his own head with the gun. 

Daryl held his breath. “Is that what you want?”

Paul thought a moment before shaking his head. “Nope. Doesn’t feel like us.”

Daryl grinned and pulled Paul into a deep kiss. When they parted, he pressed his forehead to Paul’s. “Let’s make a run for it. Head for the trees, don’t look back, just keep running. Fire until you’re out. I got two arrows left. Let’s do this.”

“On three.” Paul gave Daryl’s hand a squeeze. “One...two...three--”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story title prompt: The Secret Tree

It was hidden in a forest far from either The Hilltop or Alexandria.  One tree among hundreds, its only difference the initials carved into its trunk.  

Herds of walkers, and traffic jams of abandoned cars, had caused them to go wildly off course on their way back to Hilltop.  When it grew dark, they decided to wheel the motorcycle into the forest to make camp for the night.  Paul insisted on going deep into the wooded area to ensure they couldn’t be seen or heard from any nearby roads.  

Daryl had sat leaning against the tree while Paul made his usual flirty comments until Daryl reached his limit and angrily demanded Paul “put up or shut up”.  

It was the tree Paul had pushed Daryl up against when he kissed him for the first time, his gloved hands curling into Daryl’s vest.  


	4. Call Me Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CanonCannon got a prompt on tumblr to write a ficlet for Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" but was unable to write it and thus set the prompt free for anyone else to tackle! So I took a bash at it. With mixed results? I dunno. Anyways, I really focused on one specific part of the song...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd trade my soul for a wish  
> Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
> I wasn't looking for this  
> But now you're in my way  
> Your stare was holdin'  
> Ripped jeans  
> Skin was showin'  
> Hot night  
> Wind was blowin'  
> Where you think you're going baby?

***

Paul couldn't believe it. Not two days prior, he’d tossed an old nickel in a well he came across while scouting, and now standing before him was the exact thing he had wished for. 

“Back off! Now!”

Well, almost exactly. When he wished for a rugged, hot, dirty man with ripped jeans and great arms, he forgot to ask for a pleasant disposition. Still...pretty close.

Paul had to push his attraction aside, however, in favour of the truck full of supplies sorely needed by his community. But when that plan fell through and he found himself tied up, alone in a room with Daryl (and how perfect was that name? totally suited him), he figured he might as well give it a try.

“Thanks for the cookie. Very sweet of you.” 

“So you are awake,” Daryl growled, crossing his arms. “Were probably awake the whole time, weren't ya?” 

Paul rolled his shoulders and sat up. “Maybe.”

“Thought so. Spyin’ on us, huh?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted an excuse to lean on you.” He looked up at Daryl through his lashes, trying to read his reaction. 

Daryl’s face was stony. “Uh huh.”

At least it didn't seem like Paul was going to get his ass kicked. 

“Honestly, I really am sorry about tricking you guys and stealing your truck and all, but you know how it is…”

Daryl raised an eyebrow. “Do I?”

“You’d do anything to feed your people, right? That's why you chased me and did all you could to get it back, right? I was just trying to feed my community, same as you.” Daryl said nothing, so Paul took that as agreement. “Even when you're confronted with a charming and hot guy, you have to punch him in the face instead of kissing him like you really want to…” He heaved a dramatic sigh. “You make sacrifices for your people.”

Daryl gave an impatient grunt. “Do ya always do this? Make everything into a flirtation?”

“Only with the  _ really _ hot guys.”

“Shut up,” Daryl muttered without malice.

“What, you don't believe me? Did you see me flirting with Rick at all? Nope. I only have eyes for you.” He grinned slyly.

Daryl rubbed his face tiredly. “Think I’ll keep watch from  _ outside _ the room.” 

“If you get lonely out there, call me!”

Daryl just glared on his way out of the room.

“I’ll win you over yet, Daryl!”

“Why?” Daryl stopped at the door. “Why the hell do you want me?”

“Because I wished for you. And you appeared. And in this world, when I find something great, I jump on it.” Paul grinned. “So get ready to catch me.”

 ***


End file.
